Article feeding devices for presses have been heretofore provided of varying complexity for registering the position of an article with an imprinting device of the press to accurately position the printing on the article. These devices include vacuum feeds with their vacuum pumps and hoses etc. or precisely geared or chain driven mechanisms which grasp the article and move it in time relation with the plate cylinder of the press so that the article is fed precisely between the plate cylinder and the opposing impression cylinder. Difficulty is experienced in attempting to correlate the function of the various mechanisms with the texture of the article being fed and its thickness, surface condition and other characteristics.